Carli D'Amato
Carli was Simon's major love interest in the BBC comedy The Inbetweeners. Biography Carli is a popular girl, presumably the alpha-female in her year. Despite her seemingly kind-hearted nature, Simon's friends think she might be stringing him along just to make herself feel superior. She has no problem getting boyfriends, but these relationships never last long. Romances Simon Cooper Simon has been pining for Carli since they were both 8 years old. Carli is obviously aware of this, but rarely discourages Simon's bizarre romantic gestures. In the Series 2 finale, Carli told Simon that she dumped her boyfriend Tom, leading to a brief romance. When Simon and Carli agreed to meet at the pub after exams, Simon arrived to see Tom and Carli together again, breaking his heart. Carli gives Simon the cold shoulder in Series 3 after one of his trademark mishaps causes her embarrassment. When Simon finds out he has to move to Wlaes, Carli hints that she might miss him. Simon later gets a text from Carli that presumably led to them being boyfriend and girlfriend. Carli dates Simon up until graduation. She dumps him because she thinks that they can't make a long-distance relationship work. When Simon and the others go on holiday, he runs into Carli and chases after her. Carli is revealed to be in a disfunctional relationship with her club rep James. When Carli sees Simon, she kisses him, but only to make James jealous. Simon figures this out and rejects her, gaining some dignity for the first time in his life. Tom Tom was Carli's boyfriend in year 11. He's in his early 20s and has his own car, making him hard to compete with. Contrary to older men being more mature, Carli mentions that Tom tends to do disgusting things with his friends that make Simon and his friends look normal. Carli dumps Tom in the Series 2 finale, only to get back with him for unknown reasons. The relationship obviously didn't last, as Tom is never mentioned in Series 3. James James was a club rep Carli met in Malia after graduation. He's a bully, harrassing Simon and the others on sight. Carli either doesn't seem to notice this or doesn't care because he's good-looking. James ditches Carli to go flirt with other girls. This, along with Simon's rejection, hopefully teaches Carli some humility about boys. Love Rivals Lauren Lauren took a liking to Simon immediately after meeting him. Carli didn't seem bothered by it. The rivalry was mostly conflict on Simon's part as he couldn't decide who he liked more. In the end, Simon wound up embarrassing himself in front of the entire school and Lauren moved away afterwards, so Simon went back to chasing Carli. Tara After embarrassing himself in front of Carli once again, Simon runs into Tara and they quickly hit it off. Simon manages to maintain a steady relationship with Tara without doing anything stupid, ignoring Carli for awhile. After trying and failing to have sex with Tara, Simon was dumped and wound up thinking about Carli again, who was more open this time around. Lucy Simon met Lucy on his trip to Malia, just days after Carli dumped him. Any time Lucy tries to get close to Simon, he brings up Carli. When it seems like Simon and Lucy are about to have a romantic moment, Carli appears out of nowhere and distracts him. Lucy was willing to help Simon get with Carli, while Carli was only using Simon to make James jealous. Simon figures this out in the end and gets with Lucy, who ironically turns out to be an even worse girlfriend than Carli would have been. Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Female Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Childhood Friend Category:Former Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:TV Love Interests Carli D'Amato Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Humans